Driven to Distraction
by Moonshayde
Summary: To help take their minds off Daniel, Teal'c takes Vala shopping. Teal'cVala UST, implied DanielVala. Spoilers The Quest pt2 and Line in the Sand.


_Disclaimer: Stargate, Stargate SG-1 and all of its characters, titles, names, and back-story are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, SciFi Channel, and Showtime/Viacom. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be printed anywhere without the sole permission of the author. Realize this is for entertainment purposes only; no financial gain or profit has been gained from this fiction. This story is not meant to be an infringement on the rights of the above-mentioned establishments _

_

* * *

_"How about this one?" 

Teal'c studied the long shimmering nightgown, cocking his head slightly when Vala dipped it left and right. The coloring was of pale yellow and reminded Teal'c of late spring on the plains of Chulak.

"You're frowning," Vala said. "Do you not think Daniel will like it?"

Teal'c eyed the gown again before finally shaking his head. "I do not believe it is your color."

Vala rolled her eyes and slipped the clothing back onto the rack. "According to you, nothing is my color."

Teal'c did not have the heart to tell her that he did not believe Daniel Jackson would notice her attempts at fashion. While his friend was an observant scholar, often the details of life passed by him. However, there were some styles that Teal'c did not believe anyone could ignore.

His gaze fell beyond Vala.

She strained her neck to see what had caught his attention before spinning around to flash him a wicked grin. "Looks like I'm not the only one that knows how to have a little fun."

She bounded off to the lingerie rack. Before Teal'c had the chance to meet her, she had already grabbed an item off the rack and had darted back to his side. She proudly held up the lingerie.

He smiled.

With a knowing wink, she leaned forward and asked, "Maybe I should try it on?"

Teal'c cocked his head again, not blind to the obvious invitation. "Perhaps you will require my assistance."

"Perhaps I will."

Teal'c followed her to the dressing rooms. While he waited for her to try on the lacey clothing, he forced his mind to remain steady. He had brought Vala Mal Doran on this excursion to give her some form of release. He had brought himself on this excursion to provide a form of distraction. He could not allow his mind to stray. He knew that Colonel Carter would recover. He knew that Colonel Mitchell was taking a shift by her side. He knew that Daniel Jackson would one day return.

He just needed to believe and keep the battle strong.

"A-hem."

Teal'c broke from his thoughts to stare at the open dressing room booth. The cloth clung tightly to the curves of her body, the deep midnight color contrasting against her skin. When she realized he was appreciating her, she tilted her hips and gave a little shake.

"Well?"

"I do not believe you will get that far."

Vala huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "You have little faith in my abilities."

"On the contrary, Vala Mal Doran. I have much faith in your abilities."

A coy smile spread across Vala's face and she gave her hips another shimmy before she slipped back into the booth. She drew the curtain and quickly changed, stepping out with the piece of nightwear slung over her arm. The two of them approached the register where Vala handed the cashier a credit card. Teal'c frowned as he watched the exchange.

The cashier's brow knotted in mild confusion. "Daniel Jackson?" she asked.

Vala reached over and pointed to the name. "It's pronounced Dan-_yel_ Jacks—"

Teal'c snatched the card from the cashier's hands before taking out his own wallet. After admonishing Vala with a disapproving glare, he handed the cashier a credit card of his own, sure to safely keep Daniel Jackson's card behind his identification information.

The cashier looked over the card and then to Teal'c. After a pause, she swiped the card and Teal'c signed for the purchase. With a smile, she handed the card back to him.

"Have a great day, Mister T. O'Neill."

Vala's mouth dropped open. "Jack O'Neill got you a credit card?"

Teal'c smiled again. "Indeed he did." Then, with a gentle bow, Teal'c bid farewell to the cashier and guided Vala toward the exit.

"I want a credit card," she said before letting out an indignant sigh. "When Daniel comes home, we are going to have a little talk."

Teal'c arched his eyebrow at the term "home" but decided not to speak of it. Vala did not elaborate further, but Teal'c understood the gravity the word held. While it had taken some time for him to see Earth as his home, now the word resonated deeply within him, bringing memories and images to his mind. It also brought back all that had been lost: time, friends, loved ones. He could not help but think of Daniel Jackson and his fate. He reminded himself that there had been times that all had seemed lost, but, in the end, they were triumphant. He would need to continue to hold onto that hope.

And he would hold on, just as his friends would. Teal'c said nothing as Vala slipped her hand around his arm. They walked through the mall, linked together, as they tried to distract themselves with the normal movements of everyday life, and more so, distance themselves from the nagging memories of those that they had loved and lost.


End file.
